


Only The Music

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: A vignette which has been sitting in my drafts for far too long.Sometimes, the world allows a little time to be given to dancing, music and memories.





	Only The Music

The aerie was filled with the sound of piano music, the notes floating from the piano in the corner of one of the wide chambers and wrapping around the pair who danced across the floor, the clacking of their claws on stone the only other sound. Clothes and wings billowed outwards as they spun to the rhythm of the ballroom dance, one which had not been heard by mortal ears for millennia. The music was older than empires, as were the dancers.

The notes faltered for a moment as Raziel pressed against Janos before he recovered himself and continued. He had played a little in his youth, but after the fall of his race he had felt it a duty to preserve their songs and music. The piano had brought some life to the vast, lonely halls. Over time, he had learned to use magic to play, so domestic tasks needed not be done in silence.

As the last notes died, he started another without thinking. It was only after the first couple of bars that he remembered. There had been a ball the day before they sent them off to war and _he_ had been amongst them. Young and kind and utterly charming, he had been inclined to smile at him and Janos had smiled back. They had danced until dawn, then he left with a smile and a kiss and a promise he couldn’t keep. _“Of course I’ll be back. I’ve got something worth coming back for.”_

Raziel had come back. Raziel always came back, even when it wasn’t wise to do so. Love or something like it meant they were never parted for long. Kain knew, he was certain, as, he suspected, did Vorador. After so many centuries, they could never hide much from each other.

The music slowed and Raziel laid his head against Janos’ chest. In the time of the clans, his pride would never have let him do so. He had been a prince, lord, lover, but never one’s beloved. He had never had Janos. So much had been lost, he would not insult the memory of his clan by thinking it had been worthwhile. So much was still at stake, he could not afford complacency. Kain still needed him, now more than ever, but while he had the time he would spend it in Janos’ arms.

Raziel couldn’t stay here. Soon he would have to return to his sire and the myriad troubles the fallen pillars had caused. He should have already left, hell, he should never have come, but his soul had ached with wanting, so much that even Kain had noticed and allowed him this small freedom.

The fast steps of a waltz drew him from his thoughts. Past pain and future fears evaporated like the morning dew under Janos’ golden gaze. The world would catch up with them all too soon, but for now, there was only the music.


End file.
